Bridges and borders
by Guardoflight
Summary: While Naru and Keitaro are on a date they see a little girl a young teen guy which they adopt how will they cope. How will the guy cope. please review
1. prologue

_Hello this Guardoflight (Guard-of-light) here this is my first fanfiction and I haven't read any of the manga so be gentle. Enjoy_

_I do **NOT **own Love Hina or the character Ken does._

Legend

"hello" japanses

**"hello" English**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Last Thursday me and Keitaro went on a date and we saw something we didn't expect"

--Flashback--

We were walking along the path when... Keitaro noticed something in a alleyway

"Keitaro"

"huh.. oh sorry I thought I just saw" realizing he did see what he thought was in fact his eyes widening

"Naru" and ran into the alley

"wait where are you going" she ran after and saw the scene a scared little girl hugging a young teen showing a protective look.

"Excuse what's going on here"

"Nothing concerning you" said the teen

"um ahh why are you with that girl" Keitaro asked quietly Naru walks up to the girl and asks nicely

"what's wrong?" The little girl sniffs and struggles the word "Mummy" pausing struggling to say the words "daddy." "Car."

Keitaro putting two and two together and walked over there to and offered her a hanky

"would like to come with us" offering a hand

"ye-ye-yes please" the teen guy not realising what going on and asks

**"what's going on" **he asked. Keitaro and Naru were surprised and asked

"what do you mean" he looked at her blankly like he understand what she said and asked

"**what did you say" **Naru surprised but she said

"**do you and the little girl want to come home with us". **Surprised but excited

"**yes..yes please**" and 4 of them walked off.

On the way home Keitaro asked

"I was wondering what your names?" the girl turned her head and said

"its Sakura"

"what's your name" she asked

"My name is Keitaro Urashima"

"My name is Naru Narusegawa"

"what's his name " ask Sakura pointing at the teen Keitaro turned to look at the teen and said

"I'll go and ask" and asked him

" what's your name" he turned his head and looked at him blankly

"Keitaro he doesn't speak Japanese I'll ask him

"**What's your name**" the teen looked at her and said

"**Ohhh that's what he said well my name is Jeremiah but my friends call me Jerry"**

**"Well my name is Naru Narusegawa, the girls name is Sakura and that" **pointing to Keitaro

**"is Keitaro" **Keitaro not understanding a word he said and asked Naru

"What did you to say?"

"his name is Jeremiah but his friends call him Jerry and told him mine your Sakura's name". Naru smiled at Jerry and asked him

"**where you from**"** "Australia"** he said with definite in his voice

"**ohhhh that explain a lot" **she said relieved

"Keitaro"

"yes Naru"

"He is Australian so he can't understand us" explained Naru

"that makes sense" as they walked to Hinata Apartments.

On their way they heard a voice

"hey you with the kids stop" Keitaro and Naru turns there head and sees a policeman running after them

"I'm sorry but we gonna have to take those two" said the policeman

"but why" asked Naru

"their parents are dead or in hospital" Naru completely devastated

"what happened"

"A guy was speeding and went through red light and hit their parents so I have to take the girl to a foster to home"

"what about the guy"

"he is a different story we need him some accommodation"

"Officer I run a dorm and would be ok if they both stay with us"

"No I'm sorry but I'm sure they'd don't have the money pay for rent".

"What if we adopted them" Keitaro asked the policeman

"Keitaro"

"Yes Naru"

"Can you give a minute officer"

"Sure"

"Keitaro is that such a good idea"

"why"

"ermmmmm ok but aren't their enough guysat Hinata already?"

"I guess your right but something tells me not to spilt the two ok"

"ok then we'll adopt them" they turn to face the two kids and Jeremiah completely unaware of his situation

"ok we decided to adopt them"

"Ok then but first we should talk to the guy parent about this"

"sure" Jerry asked Naru

"**what's going on?"**

"**We going to see your mother" **

**"My Mum is alive" **with a shock expression

"**Yes she alive" **

**"oh thankyou GOD"** he cried exasperated hugging Naru taking Naru by surprise and a puzzled Keitaro and Sakura asked at same time

"What's wrong"

"err nothing he is just relieved about his mum" Naru said

"oh ok then" Keitaro then though and tugged on his shirt

"Keitaro"

"yes Sakura"

"what about my parents are they alright?"

"umm they are" Keitaro fumble for words trying to explain what Happen

"Mr erm Keitaro is it? How about you come the station with me and the lady goes with the kids to see his Mum"

"Sure"

"Bye Naru"

"huh"

"where you going"

"I'm going down to the station to fill out the forms"

"ohh ok then" as Keitaro left with the officer, Jerry who had now let go of Naru asked Naru

"**What's happening?" **

**"we're going to see your mum while Keitaro fills out the forms to adopt Sakura" **Jeremiah is blown away their generosity

**"wow **that's** just, wow that's just terribly nice of you two to do" **

**"that's just about sums up Keitaro in a nut shell" **she smiles at him they say goodbye to Keitaro and walk off see Jeremiah Mum.

When Keitaro and the officer is out of earshot of three he says

"thanks for covering for me back there"

"don't mention it" says the officer.

"You know you can't hide it from her forever"

"I know... but... I just couldn't tell her that her parents had died while his mum lived"

"I know... I face that problem everyday but she one of the lucky ones, at least she'll be in a new a loving home."

--the hospital --

"**Hi mum" **

**"hi honey" **

**"where have you been, I been so worried" **with depressed tone he answered

**"I was just..."**

"**looking after this little one" **replied Naru

**"who are you and this little one" **

**"My name is Naru Narusegawa and this little one is Sakura" **

**"it's nice to meet you two...have you looking after my little Jerry" **

**"Well I guess you could say that" **

**"Mum I was wondering what happened?"** he asked in a subdue tone

**"well I all I remember is turning around to call you and the next I knew I was lying there in a pool of blood with two other people, people screaming and I blacked out...It's not something I'd like to remember." **

**"Oh ok then"** he said sounding like he'd didn't get what he ask for

**"Why do you ask" **asking inquisitively

**"I just wanted to know what happened in your eyes"** Sakura who didn't understand a word and tugged on her skirt and asked

"What are they saying" Naru said

"there just catching up and seeing what she thought on what happened."

"oh ok then" sounding pleased with the answer

**"Pardon me for asking what happened" **ask Naru they were both shocked and she said

**"We were involved in a accident which included me and two other people" **

**"what happened? **She asked inquisitively

**"I was walking across the street and asking Jeremiah to come with me and the next I knew that a car had smacked into me and two other people but unlike me they were in the centre of the car and got the full impact which killed them but I was off to the side and only my right side in the way and I was thrown sideways and blackout"** Naru realizing something and shakily asks

**"about the two people were they a man and women" **

**"Ummmm yeah I think they were and like they were married" **said the mother. Naru putting two and two together and quietly said

**"Oh my God"** with tears in her eyes

**"what's wrong Naru"** asked Jerry. A perfectly timed Keitaro walks in the room

"Hi everyo—" seeing Naru all broken up

"Naru...what's wrong" "oh Keitaro" bursting into tears and hugging him, Keitaro instantly blushes but quickly go to comfort her

"there there Naru" lifting her head to look into his eyes she said through exasperated tears and sniffs

"we just adopted -- died-- Mother in hospital --looking after them". Jeremiah Mum realises what's going and starts shaking with tears filling her eyes

**"oh my ...Go..sh"**

**"what what's wrong Mum"** asked a worried Jeremiah

**"that girls parents was the couple that was killed..." **Jeremiah was moved dramatically he thought that they might of had a chance but he didn't really see what happened he just saw his mum getting hit by that car.

"What's wrong" asked a confused Sakura, Naru letting go of Keitaro drying her tears and composing herself

"Wellll your parents ... aren't exactly huuuh" signing

"what's wrong with Mama and papa" looking into her eyes she realised the painful truth.

"You mean there ... her voice trailed off to replaced by a flood of tears, Naru wraps her slender arms around her and comforts her

"there there everything is gonna be alright"

"you still have me and Keitaro" Keitaro kneeling down to Sakura

"that's right you'll still have us we'll look after you". Turning her hand to face Keitaro but still in Naru embrace with tears still in her eyes she asks

"what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we adopted you so we are your new Mama and Papa" not believing it she turns back to Naru and asked inquisitively

"is that true?"

"Yes" in nice soft voice

"yes it is" clutching Naru even harder

"thankyou...thankyou so much"

"you're welcome dear."

**"I'm glad"** said Jeremiah Mum Naru and Jerry turn their heads to face her and Naru asks

"**what do you mean" **

**"I mean that someone has got a happy ending from this tragedy" **

**"ohh thankyou" **Jeremiah mum asks

**"erm may I ask you two a favour" **

**"yeah of course" **

**"would you two seem like a caring people would you mind if you look after Jeremiah for me please?" **Keitaro looks at her but doesn't understand what she said Naru quietly explains that she is asking if they could look after Jeremiah for her

"sure we'd glad to help and pretty sure you two would to stick together" looking at Sakura and Jeremiah and nodding his head to show he will take in Jeremiah, the mother

"you will" in what little Japanese she knows and Keitaro nods her eyes water and grabs his hand and shaking it viciously saying

"thankyou thankyou thankyou so much"

"**you'd better be off, you don't want to get into trouble with the nurses now do we?" **

**"Ok then"**

"come on little one time to go home"

**"bye Mum" **

**"see ya soon" **

**"I will". **They left the ward and onto the Hinata apartments

* * *

_I know it's sappy but it will change please review, give me pointers chapter 1 coming soon._


	2. Chapter 1

Normal japanses

**Bold English**

_Italics thought_

Bridges and borders

hello I finnally finished it. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review.

* * *

Chapter1

They walk up the stairs Sakura out in front and Jeremiah at the rear with Kitsune waiting for them at the top.

"Hey there" catching Sakura heading into the dorm

"where do you think you're going?"

"Inside" Kitsune puzzled

"Hey Kitsune" she looks and sees Naru and Keitaro walking up the stairs Sakura running back to Naru saying

"Mummy" Kitsune surprised

"ehh Naru what going?"

"Oh hello Kitsune this is my daughter Sakura"

"ooooo you mean you.."

"hang on" thinking about it

"how did you?"

"how did I do what?" Keitaro whispered what she meant shocked

"No No its nothing like" waving her arms.

"We just adopted her that's it" Kitsune noticing Jeremiah walking up the stairs

"Hey whose that guy" pointing at Jeremiah

"That's Jeremiah errrr"

**"Jeremiah"**

"**yeah" "what is your surname" **

**"oh its Cloud"**

**"what's it to ya" **

**"errrrr Nothing" **

"It's Jeremiah Cloud"

"what an .. interesting name"

"Why is here?" "Did you adopt him as well?"

"No no it's just he needs a place to stay and... me and Keitaro strongly think Sakura and Jeremiah should stay together after what they went through."

" Ok then Naru I'm off "

"See ya."

--Inside the Apartments--

"so good being home again" as Naru stretched her arms

"Uh welcome back Naru and Sempai" noticing Sakura approaches her and Jeremiah quickly appears in front of her

**"hi my name is Jerry" **Shinobu freaks out

"umm sempai...who's he"

"It's Jeremiah"

"and why is he here" Jeremiah of course didn't know what either of them except for the fact his name was mentioned

**"what are saying about me" **

**"We are just telling Shinobu what your name is" **

**"Shinobu"** facing her again and shaking her hand

**"it's a pleasure to meet you Shinobu" **Motoko of course walks in and see's Jeremiah shaking her hand and says

"Who do you think you are coming to a girl dormitory" Jeremiah immediately sees Motoko he lets go of Shinobu hand gives off a girly scream and runs behind Naru quivering.

Motoko surprised by want had happened and asks Naru

"Naru sempai who that guy and why is hiding behind you"

"well this is Jeremiah Cloud and he be joining us for a few weeks"

"WHAT!! Why!"

"Because he has nowhere to go and after what he has been through with this one I don't see why not."

"ok then but what happened"

"his and little one parents were involved in a serious car accident"

"oh I'm sorry to hear that" noticing Sakura

"hello there little one" Sakura kind of scared because of Jeremiah scream

"umm Hello" she said sounding a bit scared

"why are you scared little one"

"Jerry scared ...I scared" she said sounding scared

"Jerry never scared"

"Well I'm not going to hurt you."

"My name is Motoko Aoyama what's yours" smiling

"umm its Sakura" Keitaro butting in

"Sakura why don't run along pick out a room ok"

"ok" and she happily runs off.

"Is she staying here to?"

"Well she'll be staying longer"

"Why?"

"We adopted her"

"WHAT" she bellows which scares Jeremiah and clutches Naru harder

"she had nowhere to go her parents died in the car accident and we took pity on her and we agreed on adopting her"

the words sinking it that she and Keitaro adopted her

"what do you mean we" asked a exasperated Naru

"you agreed on adopting her didn't you" asked Keitaro

"No I didn't"

"Then who was the person who said 'ok we'll adopt her' then"

taking it in realizing what she had done

"oh I'm sorry Keitaro" Jeremiah who had enough of everyone speaking in Japanese let a loud

**"GAHHHHH so much Japanese so little time" **Naru doing a 180 jumping back knocking Jeremiah over.

**"Oh sorry Jeremiah I forgot you about"**

**"This is Motoko Aoyama"** pointing at Motoko

**"she is are swordswoman" **Jeremiah getting up and moving in front of Naru

**"hello Motoko Aoyama" **waving at her unsure what to say

"err hello Jeremiah"

**"please call me Jerry". **Sarah walks in from the kitchen noticing Jerry

"Hey who are you!" pointing and yelling at him

"This is Jeremiah Cloud"

"and he going to stay with us for a while" Naru explained Jeremiah being friendly said

**"hello what's your name?"** Sarah surprised and said

**"err its Sarah"** Jerry went nuts with joy appeared Sarah in two second and shaking her hand vigorously

**"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah I'm Jeremiah Cloud, but my friends call me Jerry I'm sooo happy to see someone besides Naru who speaks English" **

**"oh ok then settle down will yah"** trying to wrench her hand from his grip

**"oh sorry" **

**it's just I haven't seen another English speaking person besides Naru and My Mum for ages". **

**"oh ok then why don't you speak Japanese" **

**"I'm not from around here" **

**"still you should be able to speak some Japanese" **

**"I'm a tourist ok" **

**"ok"** sounding more sarcastic and exasperated with every ok.

**"Ok ok just calm down" **

"Naru"

"Yes Keitaro"

"would you mind if you showed Jeremiah to his room"

"sure"

**"Jerry" **

**"yeah" **

**"you wanna come see your room" **

**"sure" **

**"see ya" **

**"err bye"**. Jerry collects his stuff and follows Naru to his room.

Meanwhile Sakura was running along trying to decide which room when suddenly

"hello who are you" asked Kaolla appearing out of nowhere

"ahh it's Sakura" sounding surprised

"My Kaolla Su"

"ok... what do you do here?"

"I invent stuff"

"what sort of stuff"

"weapons, robots" Su stopped noticing the dumbfounded Sakura

"what" asked Su

"your" said a quivering Sakura

"your"

"your the first friend I've had that's interested in robotics" beaming from ear to ear

"really" asked a surprised Su

"do you want to see my Mecha Tama's?"

"Yes please" ..."no I can't" sounding a bit disappointed "I've gotta choose a room to sleep in"

"then can I come along"

"sure"

"Now let's find me a room". They walked off together.

While Sakura and Su was looking a room for Sakura, Sakura noticed the Manager sign over Keitaro room

"hey Su who's room that's" pointing at Keitaro room

"That's Keitaro's room"

"ooooooooooo"

"let's have a look"

"yeah" opening the sliding door and taking it all in

"wow what a room" noticing the hole

"what's that" pointing at the hole separating Naru's and Keitaro room.

"That's the hole between Keitaro and Naru room"

"ooooooooo"

_why don't mummy and daddy sleep together _wondered Sakura

"let's go up there"

"yeah" Sakura climbs on Su shoulders and she pushes the piece of wood from the hole pulling herself into Naru's room then she helped Su up as well.

"Wow" said Sakura looking around Naru room Sakura notices the Liddo-kun

"well I'm going to work on my mecha tama"

"ok then bye" not really paying attention to Su as she jumped through the hole. Sakura was staring at the Liddo-kun

"mama" she says tears starts showing around hers eyes

"mama" she says again fighting back the tears until finally gives in grabs the stuffed animal and starts crying.

Naru came into the room sees Sakura crying like a hidden reflex immediately she dashes to Sakura kneeling down to eye level and asks

"what's wrong sweetie"

"Mama...

Liddo-kun...

loved"

was all she could make from Sakura sobs but that all she needed

"come here" she said with peacefulness only to mothers

Sakura gladly accepted and ran into her arms still crying as she wrapped her arms around her and comforted her

"it's alright it's alright"

"let it out" as Sakura wept about her mother.

Keitaro slides open Naru door to ask her something but sees hers holding the wreck that is Sakura and quietly slides the door back to leave Sakura and Naru alone.

After awhile she calms down and asks this question

"Mummy"

"yes dear"

"why don't you and daddy sleep together?" This question dumbfounded Naru as she stumbled she says

"Well um ...er ...we hmmm..." then she yells out for Keitaro

"Yes Naru"

"can you help me with this question"

"what...well what's the question" asked a surprised Keitaro

"why don't you and Mummy don't sleep together?" Keitaro also dumfounded by the question

"well.. er.. we...arn't" sighing

"why not"

"what" asked a confused Naru

"why don't we spend the night together as a family"

"well er.."

"Yah" blurted out a excited Sakura

"well um Sakura"

"yes Mama"

"why don't you go down and get your things" smiles Naru

"sure" and she runs off out of earshot she turn on Keitaro

"What mean by spending the night exactly Keitaro"

"well er ... me you and Sakura spend the night in your or my room"

"oh"

"that's ok then"

"I just have 2 questions"

"what are they"

"whose room are we spending the night in and"

"what would we say if anyone heard about this"

"well I think my room its safer incase Sakura sleep walks she won't injure herself from falling through the hole and ...

I would feel more secure"

"what do you mean by secure your saying my room isn't secure!"

"no it's not that"

"it's just that I would hmmmmm"

"where do you want to sleep?"

"well um" thinking but ends up agreeing with Keitaro on sleeping in his room

"but I think we should this"

holding the Liddo-kun doll

"be put in your room as well if we do sleep together"

"why's that"

"well it reminds her about her parents"

"ok that would be nice"

"as for what we would say is"

"that we thought it would be best to we spent the night as a family to help forget about what she has lost." "Alright then" pausing

"do you wanna help me move my futon and Liddo-kun down to your room"

"but first"

"I'll get changed"

"sure"

and he left and came back in 5 minutes and help Naru get her futon and Liddo-kun down to Keitaro room.

"I got my stuff" Sakura yelled as she came in the three of them helped her to set her futon. They tucked in Sakura then Naru and Keitaro go into their separate beds they said goodnight to each other and drifted into sleep.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter please review.


	3. Chapter 2

_YAY a new chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to produce a new chapter I had school assigments,tests, other stories I'm planning on releasing later, playing Runescape, reading other fanfictions, Reading books, Reading Manga and other stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

Normal japanses

**Bold English**

_Italics thought_

* * *

Chapter 2

Keitaro and Naru wakes they smile at each other then they realise something. They are in the same futon and in each other embrace. They both spring out of the futon and Naru yells

"YOU PERVERT" and punches the apologising Keitaro into the back wall

but something holds her back, keeping her from sending him to the next town.

"Mama" asks the just woken up Sakura

"yes dear"

"what's with Papa"

"Well er..." Naru finding herself in another awkward situation

"well sometimes..."

"Papa accidently does things which Mama takes the wrong way"

"ohhhhhh" says a contented Sakura gets up and starts to run to the door but when she reaches the door Naru asks

"where are you going sweatie"

"Breakfast" she replied

"ok then" and she run off to breakfast.

"Hey Naru"

"yes Keitaro"

"I've gotta ask a few questions"

"sure but 2 things first"

"yeah...what I they" sounding a bit surprised

"firstly" looking scary

"thanks for helping out with that question"

"Sure no prob"

"That's why we are doing this together to help to each other"

"what was it that second thing"

"Are they perverted"

"no no its not" Naru surprised and asks in a sweet voice as what is it and Keitaro responds

"You've been acting differently since Sakura came"

"what do you mean"

"well you'd been acting more motherly".

"Really"

"yes"

"I think that's because I felt responsible for her and ..."

"I do kinda feeling attached to her" blushed a little and changed the subject

"but anyway we should go to breakfast"

"yeah".

* * *

At breakfast Naru and Keitaro introduced Sakura and Jeremiah to everyone and to say they were surprised is a understatement but Sarah changed the subject by handing Jerry a piece of paper claiming it to be translations for 'common terms' but Keitaro suspecting something snatches it out of Jerry hand and Keitaro tries to read it but fails and hands it to Naru and read

"I'll rape you"

"Hi hottie you wanna have some fun"

"there is a party in my pants what the heck Sarah" exclaimed Naru

"what you trying to do, get him killed"

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to play a little joke on him" said Sarah looking sorry

"yeah but some of the people wouldn't have taken it so lightly"

"yeah but that's what makes funny" said Sarah beaming. Jeremiah getting fed up of what's going on and what's wrong with the paper he'd been given and asks

**"what is going on what's wrong with Sarah's gift and one minute she's sad and the next she's happy what going on!"** almost yelling and everyone turns there head to face Jerry's and he asks

"**what?**"

"**sorry Jerry the sheet of terms that you got was phoney which would have got you much trouble" **

**"oh ok then" **

**"but a sheet of terms would be helpful" **

**"if it not too much trouble Naru" **asked Jerry

**"sure" **

**"well anyway I'll be heading off" **and gets up puts his chair in but Naru asks

**"where you'd going" **

**"To see my mum" **

**"ok then" **

**"and thanks for the breakfast Shinobu" **and Jerry goes upstairs to get his shoes while Naru tells her that he said thanks,

"so Naru what's his story" asked Kitsune

"well" started Naru but looked over Sakura who was laughing at what Su had and generally having great time then turn back to Kitsune

"ask me again later" and then moving her head in Sakura's direction

"oh I see" getting that she assumed it has to do with Sakura. They hear Jerry's footsteps down the steps as he runs past Motoko she says

"why are you wearing shoes" but Jerry keeps running assuming that she's talking to someone else

"I said why are wearing shoes" raising her voice he keeps his pace towards the door

**"she's talking to you" **he stop running and was right the door

**"really" **he asked turning around to face the gang at the table

**"I'm sorry I thought you were talking to someone else" **

**"anyway what you want" **and Sarah replies with

**"why are you wearing shoes inside" **

**"ohhhh that's because it's I normally wear shoes inside" **

**"I'll try to remember to take them off when I come back" **and dashes out to see his mum while Sarah tells Motoko her 'adjusted' version on what happened and Motoko is about run after him before Naru stops her and tells her it's just another trick that she's trying to pull.

--The Hospital--

"**Hi Mum"**

**"hello sweaty"**

**"how's Naru and was it Keitaro" **

**"yes" "well how their place" **asked Jerry mother

**"well it's not just Naru and Keitaro" **

**"oh really who else lives there"** asked Jerry mother

**"well there's a crazy genius who Sakura has made friends with" **

**"that's nice"**

**"there also a scary swordswoman, a girl who has it out for me, Keitaro sister, a drinker and shy girl who's very nice and a great cook" **said Jeremiah counting them off with his fingers.

**"Oh really" **

**"yeah to say that place is strange is a understatement" **

**"but all great people to hang around with good for a laugh" **

**"like this one time...**" and his voice trailed off about his exploits at the Hinata apartments and she just sat there listening to her son about Hinata and thought

_"thank God, I made the right decision on sending my son with that lovely couple" _

"**Jerry" **

**"yes mum" **

**"you said there a girl there a girl that has it out for you" **

**"yeah what about her" **

**"why does a girl have it out for you" **

**"well I wouldn't say she has out for me but she plays some shall you say inappropriate jokes" **

**"really like what" **she asks with a very nice tone **"like telling me that the girls hot springs is my room, giving me a sheet that says stuff like 'Hi sexy you want some' in Japanese and in English it says 'hello how are you today'" **

**"yeah saying that to the right people can make the 'joke' even more 'funnier' though it's that not funny" **she says in the same nice almost angelic tone

**"well you're the one being got dear so it generally wouldn't be as funny to you as to that girl" **

**"I know but" **dramatically pausing it

"**but her version of humour involve me get sent into a wall" **and Jerry mother gasps

**"why would someone want to hurt you Jerry" **asks Jerry mother

**"well... If I used that fake translations and say Hello how are you today the swordswoman would takes offence to what I say, jumps to the conclusion I'm doing something perverted and takes action that would Involve me being sent across the into the wall." **

**"Oh... that why you think she has it out for you" **

**"yep but I suppose it could be worse" **

**"why that dear"** asked the

**"When she first met Keitaro he in there van with only a towel over him and guess she does" **

**"what" **

**"she beats the him up... through knowing her he has had numerous pieces of pottery at him and I'll tell you why she does this" **

**"why dear" **

**"she thinks that he's a dork" **

**"but the funny thing is that he exactly the same as her adopted Father who she thinks the world of." **

**"Well kids tend to do that" **

**"didn't you think the same of dad to" **

**"yeah I suppose so" **

**"anyway mum how the Hospital" **asked Jeremiah obviously trying to steer the conversation away from him

**"well it's alright as far being at a hospital is concerned" **

**"alright then" **

**"well I better be going and grab my stuff from the hotel rooms"** and gets up from his seat

**"no that's alright dear they had the hotel send our stuff here" **

**"sweet but where is it" **

**"they send just to 'yell when you want your stuff back' so I'll just fetch someone" **and she grabs this remote control and presses a button and one of the nurses appears

"yes"

**"Can you take my son Jeremiah to where you are keeping our stuff from the hotel please" **

**"certainly"** says the nurse in a nice tone

**"thankyou" **

**"right this way" **

**"well bye Mum love ya" **

**"bye sweetie love you two" **and Jeremiah walks off with the nurse

**"ahhhh"** and Jeremiah Mum lies back on her bed and thinks to herself

"_it's wonderful that Jerry is in a such a loving and lively place to live" _

_"if anything I would want him to stay there"_ and has a idea finds a peice of paper and a pen and writes that down that if anything I would want my Jerry to stay with Mr Keitaro and Naru puts the pen and paper down on a table and has a nap.

_so what you think? Please review and I'll try to post a new chapter quicker than these one._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello again, sorry for taking so long got caught with other fanfictions, watching Anime, school work, this online game called Wonderland, and other stuff I hope you enjoy. _

_I don't own Love Hina_

Normal japanses

**Bold English**

_Italics thought_

* * *

Chapter3

A week later the day before the funeral for Sakura parents, Jeremiah had just left to visit his and

the phone rings, Shinobu answers

"hello this Hinata apartments Shinobu speaking"

"hello is a Jeremiah Cloud staying here" asks a receptionist

"yes but his not home at the moment"

"oh well I may I give you a message"

"well I guess that'll be ok"

"ok then I'm from the Hinata Hospital" sounding less cheerful like she a dark cloud descended over her

"I'm afraid That Mrs Lauren Cloud has passed away" it took several seconds for it sink in

"what" almost yelling with fear in her voice

"I'm sorry for your loss but she died peacefully and in no pain"

"It's not that"

"Jeremiah left 10 minutes ago to see her" said a worried Shinobu gripping the phone with both hands.

"Oh, then I will try to help him in any way I can"

"thankyou"

"it's the least I can do"

"well anyway Goodbye"

"wait" said the receptionist

"Also may a Keitaro and Naru Narusegwa please come to the Hospital"

"what for" asked Shinobu

"It's about her will, it concerns all three of them"

"oh ok then I'll send them over when I see them"

"thankyou Goodbye" and she hung the phone. Shaken on what had happened. Naru and Sakura were going out for something's for Sakura but they stopped when saw Shinobu

"Shinobu what's wrong?"

"Jeremiah Mother is... dead"

"oh dear" said a worried Naru

"I hope he will be ok"

"but they also want to see you and Keitaro at the hospital"

"really ...why"

"it's something to do with her will that concerns you three" said Shinobu

"that's all she said"

"well anyway we better get Keitaro right Sakura"

"right" and they go back upstairs to Keitaro room and she slides the door back and bumps into Keitaro

"oh I'm sorry Naru"

"anyway Keitaro we need to go to the hospital"

"what why" asked a concerned Keitaro

"I don't know ...I think it's something to do with Jeremiah Mother" "ok then we better go see what the matter"

--At the Hospital--

"hello are you Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa" asked the receptionist

"yes" replied Keitaro and the receptionist stood up and asked if they would follow her to a interview room where Jeremiah and someone else he was wearing a suit and tie with a briefcase they went inside and saw how depressed he is and Naru went to comfort him and the other man asked kindly for Naru and Keitaro to take their seats

"**Anyway I'm here on behalf of the hospital and Mrs Cloud about something in her will, although I do not represent her I am merely here for there something that needs to be taken care in the most urgency**"

"**which is**" clearing his throat

"**it is that you Mr and Mrs Narusegawa**"

"hang on a minute what's my parent got to do with this" asks Naru

**"I'm sorry are you two Mr Keitaro and Mrs Naru Narusegawa**" politely asks the lawyer

"**I'm pretty sure My Mum just jumped to conclusions since she wasn't introduced to Keitaro and saw plus you both had adopted Sakura so she naturally assumed that you two were married**". This answered the question that Naru was about to yell so the lawyer took the opportunity to continue

"**any Miss Naru and Mr Keitaro the late Lauren Cloud wishes that you adopt her son Jeremiah Cloud but allow to himself to be a Cloud**" all shocked by the those words adopt Jeremiah she barely knew them and yet she wishes for her only son to stay with them

"**Wow... I never expected that**" said Jeremiah

"yeah" replied Keitaro

"anyway could I have both of you sign here to acknowledge the adoption of Mr Jeremiah Cloud"

"but when I adopted Sakura I needed to fill out a form" commented Keitaro

"Well that's for I'll be taken of most of the paperwork since it's related to the will so you don't have to worry about it, so please just sign here" so they both signed and got up from the table

"you two should considered getting married, to be mistaken as a couple by someone to be a couple shows how good you two would be together" said the Lawyer and they left the hospital

* * *

"**we better you something nice for the funeral since you are her brother"** said Naru

"**ehhhhh**"

"**your sisters parents funeral since you are her brother you should attend**"

"**yeah, ok then**" replied Jerry so they stopped by the shops to picks some clothes for Jerry.

--At the apartments--

"hey Naru, Keitaro, Jeremiah...what's with the bags" asked Motoko

"well we bought him some clothes for Sakura parents funeral" said Naru

"why did you do that" asked Motoko

"well it was the wishes of Jeremiah mother that we'd adopt him"

"ok"

"**well anyway do you mind if a make a call to Australia about Mum**" asked Jerry

"**Sure**" and he goes to the phone and dials a number.

"**Hello General**"..."**Sorry Tim anyway she's gone**"... "**car accident in Hinata Japan**"... "**no she went to hospital and she left us during the night in no pain**"... "**yeah I'm glad as well**"... "**no this couple found me in this alley way**"... "**it's a long story but the bottom line is she left in her will that wishes me to stay with them**"... "**yeah but they great people**" ... "**I'm sure they'd be pleased to see you... a little frighten but happy none the less**"... "**I see you soon**"..."**bye**" and he puts the phone down "

**who was that**" asked Naru

"**a family friend who said he wanted to know if anything were to happened he'd want to know, and he coming over in a few days**" it took a little while to sink in then all three of them let out a

"WHAT!"

"Hey, what's all the commotion about" asks Shinobu

"Well a family friend of Jeremiah is coming over to see Jeremiah"

"that's nice of him"

"but also Sakura has a sibling to take of her" said Motoko

"you mean that Jeremiah will staying here" **"**

**absolutely" **replied Jerry who guessed what was going on.

"**Anyway can I have those clothes so I can take them to my room" **

**"sure" **replied Naru and Keitaro handed him the bags and he headed towards his room.

--Jeremiah room--

He was lying on his futon thinking to himself _"boy my life has got a whole more interesting since I came here; it leaves me wondering what's going to happen when Tim gets here"_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, but who is Tim all will be revealed the next chapter. Please review _


End file.
